Mornings
by shxwtunes
Summary: She is the sun, and he is the moon, and every time he wakes up to her he is ready to sacrifice everything for her.


It was a rare New York City morning. The sun spilled through sheets of glass and painted windowpanes, cascading in billows of warmth to the backs of two lovers. Finn's arms encase the petite starlet held so close to him, nose burrowed into the thick waves of her tousled hair. Light falls past his shoulder onto fallen eyelids, stirring the young man out of slumber. He's careful with her in his arms – he always is – and one hand will lift from the grasp to gently shake her shoulder.

"Rach."

Silence is met with his greeting, slipping a drowsy laugh from his lips as he gives it another attempt.

"Rachel, wake up."

A soft, melodious hum rings into the quiet morning atmosphere, her tiny frame shifting in his arms as confusion is etched across her features. Finn loved looking over her face; shaped eyebrows, long eyelashes, perfect nose and full lips that melded with his own so well. Lids will barely flutter open, scrunching back at the sight of the sun.

"Hnn – what time is it?"

"Around 7:30."

A groan splits from steel vocals, causing yet another laugh to leave the man. A few simple blinks later, a tired Rachel is laying on her side, looking up at her love. "Why are we up so early? This is my day off." She'll ask, still squinting as Finn smiles down at her. "The light woke me up, and I think you're cute when you're sleepy." There's a roll of the eyes at this from the woman, her thin body turning in his arms once again to nearly dismiss the conversation.

"Wake me up when it's closer to 11."

"Oh no you don't!"

Tired hands will pry from around her, fingertips nuzzling into her sides to hear a squeal as the bed creaked from a jump. Finn knew where she was most ticklish, and this was his way of keeping her up. He'll lightly graze his touch down her thigh, causing her to shiver and snatch her leg away from him as he chuckles. This is too tempting.

All too easily the college boy will flip her onto her back, hands travelling up to her sides again as a quiet giggle spills from pink lips. She's batting away at him, playfully and lazily though she knows she's enjoying this wake-up call as well. He'll continue his path up her frame, fingers curling around her thin wrists to cease her movement, lips pecking at her cheek to trail down her neck in sloppy, wet kisses to pull another shriek from the woman.

"- Finn!"

She's laughing by now, wrists pinned beneath his giant hands as her lips search for the smile on his face. He delights in this, mouth captured by her own, long legs tucked close to her to hold himself above her. He can feel how she dips back into the contours of the mattress, how so early in the morning she could fall back asleep. The smile on her face never leaves, however, and she keeps pressing her lips to his in calm determination. He prepares to leave her alone, shifts his hips along hers to move himself back over to his side of the bed when a quiet gasp slips past her. It's an enticing noise, one that's recognizable to the man – a hushed noise of pleasure, reserved for evenings slowed under blankets or kisses on the couch. It perks his lips in that identifiable half-smile, causing another roll of his body against hers only to hear it one more time. Heat rushes through his core as a reluctant mouth finds itself placed at the base of her neck, teeth skimming over lovely skin as he suckled slightly at the curves of her shoulder. This woke her up, if only a little; her body arches to his, pressed to a bare chest – she was a culprit of stealing his t-shirts for pajamas – to press her hips to his. Needless to say he's enjoying this, and one hand releases a thin limb to entangle his fingers in her dark hair. He tugs, slowly, slightly, revealing her neck to his hungry mouth as he places slow kisses to her throat. Hums rumble from beneath her skin, vibrating his lips as he moves a knee from her waist to the inside of her leg, shifting for his body to lean down to her, erection pressing against her.

At this a squeak emits from her, frame flush against his as Finn moves his other arm beside her to support himself. Things are moving slowly, both of them gradually waking up in the best of ways. Her hands eagerly trace the map of his body, travelling across the freckles that dotted his alabaster skin like constellations. Rachel loved this man, loved how he moved, laughed, talked; everything about him was perfection. Fingers will find themselves at his thighs, working small circles into his muscles as he pants against her neck. It's a heated event as it most often is, his lips skipping the gap to her mouth to greedily slip his tongue between her lips. He slots his hips to her own, and she turns the tables and allows a steady wave of her body against him to give herself the upper advantage; it was the sort of person Rachel was. The moan that passed between their mouths from Finn proved to the star that it worked, and she does it again to throw him off. She can feel his knowledge of the dominance slipping away from him, and he detangles his hand from her chestnut locks to follow down her wet neck, past the cotton of his borrowed tee, to slip under the hem of the shirt against a warming stomach. He pushes her back to the bed, the woman squirming beneath him as Finn pulls back for air, caramel eyes looking over the expression on her face, her coated lips pursed.

"_So_ not fair."

Her voice breaks, still groggy from the early morning daze but no less grabbing a laugh from her lover's throat. It's a full sound, one that pulses through his whole body as he looks down at her pouted face. She's too precious, he decides, and his lips go for hers once again.

They take it slower this time around, Rachel catching the idea he was coming across though still with a rested hand to her abdomen. Finn rarely ever was in control, and in the beginning hours of the day he wanted to make his starlet happy. He nudges the shirt with his arm, signaling for her to take it off to which she greedily replies. Petite hands peel the shirt away and toss away the clothing, leaving her body bare except for her panties. The man drinks in the sight of her, breasts exposed as she flits open honey hues to stare at him. They exchange a tranquil look, a small smile – this is love, this is everything they've ever needed; each other.

Finn's lips place to her sternum, kissing her heartbeat in a soft rhythm as cool fingertips dip close to her hipbone, around the cloth of her underwear to pull down ever so slightly. She sighs in content, fingers gradually making their way to the elastic of his boxers, palm pressing to his length as he groans, leaning into her hand. He drove her wild, no matter the case, and as he gives way to allow her to pull down his boxers his lips latch onto a hardened, pressing their bodies close as his fingertips skim across her damp entrance. A louder moan escapes her this time, interrupting the still morning air as she bucks close to him. He relishes in her glazed glances, how she sings these sweet sounds for him, and suddenly her hands are on his length, and it rumbles a deep groan from the back of his throat. It reverberates through her ribs, wracks her heart and she's practically mewling for him. She rolls her wrist in teasing flicks, and if Finn glanced up he'd notice the smirk on her lips because she's _winning_. His tongue dips to the next nipple, working his way to gain back the advantage, however sloppy he's getting. He can feel a knot in his stomach tighten, his shoulders tense up – Rachel has again, brought it up too fast. Large hands curl around a wrist again, press it to the firm mattress as he parts his lips from her chest.

"Geez, Rach – do you want this to end before it begins?"  
>He's not a graceful speaker, and the blunt objection causes wispy laughter between the two before she slips her hand from his grasp to place it at his jaw.<p>

"I love you."  
>It's a soft bundle of words, wrapped in love from golden vocals as he offers a soft chuckle to her skin. He'll shift, pull himself closer to her as his lips found hers, suckling sweetly on the bottom half.<p>

"I love you, too."

He guides himself slowly into her, earning tiny whimpers from the woman; she is warm around him, she is pleasure in its entirety and addicting as hell. He hadn't realized he was holding his breath until his lungs promised to pop, and he released the air from his body in short gasps. He waits, allows the petite beauty under him to adjust before she gives a knowing nod, and he begins to move.

It's a quiet affair at first, skin meeting skin the only sound that shakes the bed before Rachel mewls out his name. This fuels Finn even more, rocking his hips back and forth to her as she responds with arches of her body and pressing touches to his skin. Her lips attack his own in ferocity and he finds himself driving faster into her. He knows he hits the spot when her nails are curving moons into his shoulder, fingers wrapped in sheets and lips parted in ecstasy. The look alone could send Finn into instant pleasure, but he rides it out to share the moment with her. Her mouth searches for the dips in his neck and he's calling out with her, whispering her name and pressing into her further. He can feel her stomach tie in knots, feel the way she twists into him as lanky digits press barely above her pelvis, beginning a smooth massage into her muscles. This pushes her over the edge, the very galaxies she praised herself above shooting in her sight as her body hummed with delight at the racing of energy that courses through her. Her walls tighten around Finn at her climax, and he's nearly giving way until rosy lips part below him.

"Do it, Finn. Come for me."  
>The tone is sultry and lovely and full of lust and love, and Finn is gone. It's a shooting arrow of pleasure that latches onto his veins, flows through his bloodstream as he presses a kiss to Rachel's lips; leave it to her to be in control.<p>

Their chests heave against each other as he pulls out from her, nearly dropping to his side of the bed out of exhaustion in the moment. His lover works of her underwear and he follows suit, body warmed with the heat of the event. He rolls to his side, chocolate eyes looking over the silhouette of her – she is simply beautiful, and when she does the same to him, she leans over and pecks a kiss to his jaw to confirm their thoughts.

"– You'll have to wake me up like that more often."

A laugh escapes from Finn, and his arm curls around her bare waist, pulling her thin frame to his body.

"Will do. Should we get up?"  
>He knew the answer before Rachel could even say it, her deep breath evening out their paces in their lungs with a quiet chuckle.<p>

"After that? Just—a _few _more hours."  
>"Agreed."<br>"I love you."  
>"I love you too, Rach."<p> 


End file.
